


The Model

by Gay_Bieber



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Come play, M/M, Model AU, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nipple Play, Porn, Rimming, Smut, one direction - Freeform, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: MODEL AU. Shawn Mendes was the most successful Male model of his generation. Shawn was a massive fan of One Direction growing up, and he plans to show Niall how much of a fan he still is.





	The Model

Shawn Mendes, the most successful Male model of the new generation. He was perfect, young, handsome and a smile that made men and world weak. 

Shawn was the new face of Calvin Klein along with 

Shawn began to walk to catwalk in his Calvin Klein briefs, Kendrick Lemar’s Humble is blasting through the speakers. It feels like the bass is literally sending waves of confidence through his body. 

He knew he looked good, his body had never looked better and he was even spotting chest hair after years of shaving.

Shawn walked to the beat, photographers going wild as he grabbed his bulge through his boxers. He glanced at the audience as he walked he knew every man and woman in there wanted him and he lived it. 

As he reached the end of the catwalk he posed, lifting his arms to showcase his armpit hair and bulging biceps, he turned around giving the photographers a view of his fantastic ass and began to walk back. 

On his way back he spotted a man, a man paying more attention to him than everyone else. This man was in a simple suit stubble decorating his face and that’s when he realised who it was, it was Niall Horan. Shawn smirked at the older man as he walked off stage. The entire world wanted him, and he loved it.   
.  
.  
.  
The show was over, thank god he thought as he could finally let loose at the after party. He worse Calvin Klein jeans with a tight fit shirt. 

The night was wild, drugs and drink decorated the venue as people celebrated the new campaign, Shawn wasn’t interested in that shit! He intended on finding a man to worship him tonight and that wasn’t going to happen if he was drugged Up to his eye balls. 

That’s when he saw him, Niall Horan walking up to him. Shawns Heart let out a flutter he’s not a complete idiot, he was a massive One Direction fan when he was younger. 

“Hey I’m Niall, nice to meet you” Said Niall his Irish accent think and sending shivers up Shawns spine. 

“I’m Shawn” he said sheepishly, extending his hand for the older man to shake. 

“Oh I know who you are, you looked amazing up there” the little boy in Shawn was screaming, I guess the directioner never leaves you. 

“Thanks, I um, saw you looking” Shawn bit his lip, men loved it when he portrayed a type of innocence behind him. 

“I couldn’t help but, you’re pretty hard to resist” Niall was looking at Shawn so intently, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re not the first man to say that” goggled Shawn. 

“I bet, look we could stand here for a few hours and get to know each other or we could get to business, I’m fucking you tonight” Niall said calmly. Shawn was in shock at how forward the man was being. 

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think I’m that easy” asked Shawn leaning into Niall there faces almost touching. 

“Cause look at you, you’re gagging for it” Niall said softly bringing his hand to caress Shawns arm. 

“You’re very forward Mr Horan, what happened to that cute guy from one direction?” Teased Shawn. 

“He’s dead” Shawn couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “So how about we get out of this boring as fuck party, and I take you back to my hotel and ruin you” 

“I don’t think you could handle me” 

“Try me” Niall wrapper his arms around the boys waste and led him out of the venue and into his limo. 

The trip to the hotel was filled with pointless conversation and building of sexual tension. 

When they made it to the hotel room Niall walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a whisky “you want one?” 

“No thanks” Said Shawn walking over to Niall, he had dreamed of his moment since he was a teenager, he was almost fully hard. 

Niall noticed finished his drink and grabbed Shawns Dick making the boy gasp.

“See I told you, gagging for it” Niall grabbed Shawns face and there mouth finally connected in a spine tingling kiss 

They attacked each other’s mouths there tongues massaging each other. Shawn could taste the whisky on Nialls tongue and he loved it. Niall pushes Shawn on the bed. 

“Take your shirt off” commanded Niall and grabbed a bottle of champagne. 

Shawn removed his shirt and began caressing his abs, hoping to turn on the man in front of him. Niall watched and giggled. 

“Slut” he said as he got on the bed, he took a swig of champagne and climbed on top of Shawns shirtless body. “Put you hands over your head and keep them there” 

Shawn did as he was told and awaited what the older man was about to do to him. Niall poured champagne over his chest, lent down and licked him clean. Shawn moaned underneath him as Niall latched onto a nipple and began to bite, tug and lick.

Niall continued to abuse the hard bud before taking one last suck and kissed Shawn. 

He then poured more champagne over the boy this time on his abs, he licked it off taking time on each Ab. 

“A beautiful boy like you deserves to be worshiped” Said Niall. Shawns entire body tingled, he had never felt sexier. 

Niall began to unbutton shawns jeans and rugged them off in one quick swoop releasing his hard cock, Pre cum not decorating his stomach. 

“I knew you were a shaver” teased Niall “keep your hands above your head” 

More and more champagne was poured over the boy this time over his hard dick making him shiver. 

Niall really wasn’t into teasing, he took Shawns Dick straight into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Shawn couldn’t help himself, Niall was attacking his dick like a pro, the older mans tongue swirled around the head tasting the salty Pre cum. He brought his hands down and grabbed Nialls hair. 

Niall stopped sucking his cock and smacked his abs hard making Shawn squeal. “I said keep your hands above your head” 

“Sorry” Said Shawn breathlessly putting his arms back behind his head. 

“Good body” praised Niall. He licked back his his dick, abs and chest before paying attention to the boys hair armpits. Licking the hairs making Shawn moan. 

“Fuck” breathed Shawn. 

Niall giggled and began attacking his neck biting down and sucking hard making the boy squirm. He removed his mouth and admired the angry love bite on his neck. 

“Dick! I’ve got a photoshoot tomorrow” Said Shawn. 

“I don’t care” Niall kissed Shawn again and wrapped the boys legs around his waste. 

“Too many clothes” Said Shawn he started unbuttoning Nialls shirt. 

Niall smirked down at the boy and he removed his shirt, once it was removed and tossed aside Shawn ran his hands through the older mans thick hairy chest. 

Shawn loves Niall’s body, soft in all the right places, toned chest and a tiny tummy decorated with hair. 

Shawn growled and pinned Niall down and began worshiping his chest licking the thick hair he continued down his hairy stomach and started mouthing the mans hard on through his pants. 

“Suck me off” his Irish accent thick and demanding. 

Shawn being the good boy he is unbuttoned his pants, pulled his boxers down to reveal a thick patch of hair with a uncut dick. Shawns mouth filled, he loved uncut dick. A thick pool of Pre cum had gathered at the foreskin. Shawn lent down and licked it clean tasting Niall’s musk. 

Niall grabbed the base of his dick and fed it to Shawn the younger man moaning around the cock. 

Niall showed no mercy he fucked Shawns throat harshly and violently growling and Shawn chocked around his hard cock. He grabbed his had an forced it down Shawns throat causing his eyes to fill with tears. 

“Fuck Me” begged Shawn. Niall didn’t need telling twice. He manhandled Shawn onto his back and lifted his ass in the air and brought his palm down hard spanking him. 

Shawn whimpered but he wasn’t ready for what was about to come. Niall spread his cheeks and revealed his hole and devoured it. 

He screamed as Niall attacked his hole with his tongue. Swirling it around the rim and pressing into it. 

“I knew you’d be smooth” Said Niall taking a breather, but not for long. Shawn groaned. 

“Guys love a smooth hole” moaned Shawn. 

“Look at you! Bet you’re always fucked aren’t you, fucking slut” growled Niall continuing his attack on Shawns hole. 

“Please, please fuck me” begged Shawn. 

“Your wish is my command” Said Niall leaving the bed. “Stay right there” 

Shawn obeyed, Niall returned with lube and a condom. He poured lube on his fingers and Shawns hole. 

Niall first placed a finger into Shawns hole fucking him slowly with it. “Damn! Who knew you’d be so tight” 

Shawn moaned as Nialls fingers breached his hole. He added a second and and third until he was loose enough to take his cock. 

Niall removed his fingers and wiped them on Shawns back. He put the condom on his cock and pressed it against Shawns hole. Taking no mercy he shoved his entire length into the bottom. 

Shawn screamed in pain and immense pleasure. “Fuck!!! Slower please” cried Shawn. 

“Yeah right” growled Niall. He began fucking his ass violently and fast. Growling like and animal he pounded Shawns Ass making him scream. “I wanna see you” 

He removed his length and spun Shawn onto his back. Breathless Shawn wrapped his legs around the man as he began fucking him again. 

“God you’r beautiful” moaned Niall. He brought his lips down to Shawn the pair sharing a wet kiss. 

“Fuck me daddy” moaned Shawn 

Niall lost all control, he fucked against Shawns prostate hard causing a pool of pre cum to leak from his cock. 

Niall Chased his orgasm completely using the slutty hole. “I’m close” moaned Niall. 

“Cum on Me” begged Shawn. Niall removed his cock from Shawns hole, ripped off the condom and began tugging his dick moaning loud. 

He orgasm completely took over he grabbed the bottoms throat and pressed down as he began to cum. Thick white decorated Shawns toned sweaty body. When he finished Niall gathered his cum and began tugging Shawns Dick, using his cum as lube. 

After a few tugs, Shane decorated his body with his cum mixing his as Nialls together all over his body. 

After the pair had come down from there highs they lay next to each other panting. Niall brought his cum covered fingers to Shawns mouth. Shawn used his tongue the clean them tasting himself and Niall. 

“That was amazing” Said Shawn. 

“I know” replied Niall bringing the boy into his chest. Shawn played with the masculine mans chest hair. Completely spent feeling like a slut.


End file.
